


Sorry, But Can I be Excused from Class? My Boyfriend is Calling Me

by Ley_Handsome



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Closeted Character, College, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Sports, slight slow burn, twins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ley_Handsome/pseuds/Ley_Handsome
Summary: Inspired from @/r_n_g_r_n 's College AU on Twitter ( https://twitter.com/r_n_g_r_n/status/1032499240377806849 )Simon is in love with football captain and art student, Markus.Will he be able to outright tell him?Will he be able to overcome his fear to fully be himself?(This hasn't been edited by a Beta)





	1. Period One: First Portrait, First Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon meets Markus for the first time since college started. 
> 
> They seem to hit it off, but who knows? His little nervous heart can't take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been seen by a beta, but please feel free to comment and give critique. 
> 
> Also credit for this idea was brought by @/r_n_g_r_n on Twitter! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/r_n_g_r_n/status/1032499240377806849
> 
> Have a lovely day!
> 
> \--- UPDATE 13/04/19 ---
> 
> WE NOW HAVE FANART PEOPLE! @/Bogi_the_artist on Instagram made some artwork for the chapter and I'm so happy and amazed that fan art has been created for it! Thank you so much for creating this for me! 
> 
> Here is the link: https://www.instagram.com/p/BwNUE0AlajM/ (they are @Bogi92 on here!)
> 
> \---------------------------

Simon was a helpless romantic. That’s all there really is to it. He was eighteen, skinny, blond and in the time of his life, where he’d want nothing more than just to finally get laid. Most of his childhood was spent being looked after by his twin brother, Daniel, as he often got sick due to his fragile frame. But that never stopped him. His dream was to become an author and illustrator. He loved to escape to many different worlds and make up wild stories that he hoped would inspire all that read them.  
  
And then some things changed when he saw the captain of the soccer team at his college, Jericho Academy, for the first time.  
  
His lean and well-built frame, gorgeous sun-kissed, tan skin… the heterochromia in big inquisitive eyes and the main weakness of his: the young man’s freckles that decorated his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose.  
  
Without knowing his name, Simon quickly became obsessed with the young man. Not in an _entirely_ creepy way. He found out that they had many subjects together: art and music to name a few, but the one he cared about most, was the fact that they had sports Phys Ed together.

Without fully knowing that his mysterious crush was the captain, Simon had signed up to take part in being a cheerleader for the team. Maybe some string of fate had lead them to be together like this! Simon wasn’t exactly captain of the squad, but he did always try his best and was often at the top of the pyramid. It didn’t always help that he was often forced to wear the skirt and leotard (apparently that was regulation), but he knew that it was just all of them taking a dig at him- trying to expose him for his true nature.

The fact that Simon himself was gay.

He knew that most people assumed it: being the only Male cheerleader and just in his general aura of his flamboyance with his clothing choice. Simon wasn’t exactly upset that most people assumed it- it was just he wasn’t sure how his brother might react or how everyone at college would see him if he ever actually got to be with his crush. And let’s not even mention their father.

“Like that will ever happen.” He siged as he continued to stretch his limbs.

“Is everything ok, Simon?” He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, before standing and smiling.

“I’m fine, Daniel. Thanks.” 

“Are you sure?” He then looked down at him. Simon was wearing his skirt but had a dark blue shirt on over it, so his skinny frame wouldn’t be exposed. “They’re making you wear _that_ again.”

 Simon tried to pull down on the shirt to cover the skirt, his face flushed with embarrassment. “It’s fine, Daniel- it’s just an item of clothing.”

 “I mean, you’re right but...” he pouted and then shifted slightly.

“Captain!” A voice yelled to the mystery man. “Pass the ball!”

With a blush, Simon saw him in a vest and joggers, dodging past the oppsing team before kicking it to his peer. They scored a goal and everyone cheered.

“Daniel, do you know who he is?”

“Who?” He looked out towards the field and scanned across it, looking at all the faces.

“Captain of the soccer team. The one with the different coloured eyes.”

“How are you a cheerleader on the same squad? You don’t even know his name? He’s in our classes too!”

“I-I’m sorry. You know I’ve never been good at remembering names!”

Daniel put up his hands defensively and scratched the back of his neck. “Markus. Why you ask though?”

_Markus... that’s a beautiful name._

Opening his mouth to try and respond, Simon wasn’t exactly sure what to say until the man in question called and waved over to them.

 

“Hey! Can you bring over my bottle?” 

God, even his voice was heavenly. How had he never noticed that before now?

Simon looked down and saw it. With rosy cheeks he picked it up and told Daniel to wait there while he made the heavy walk across the field- skirt bouncing with every movement. He could feel each state, glaring into him, judging him for his life choices.

“H-Here.” He spoke quietly, voice failing him as he could only stare at his chest. “Y-Your  water.”

With a big smile, Markus held onto the bottle, keeping Simon’s hand in place. “Thanks~”

“N-N-No problem.” Simon stammered now, looking directly into his eyes, blush darkening. He pressed his knees together- the stare causing all the blood in his body to rush south.

Pulling him closer, Markus ghosted his lips over the shell of Simon’s ear. “Nice skirt by the way, I love seeing you cheer in it~ Maybe you should call me sometime.” He then slipped something into the pocket of Simon’s skirt. Simon in turn prayed that Markus wouldn’t _feel anything else that was concealed within the skirt._

“I-I’ll try me best!” He then felt Markus pull away and start to gulp down the cool water that was concealed in his bottle.

With wobbly steps, Simon walked back down the field and past Daniel.

“T-The lesson is over, I have to go change.”

Daniel caught his brother’s wrist and tilted his head to the side- concerned.

“Simon? What happend? Did he upset you?”

“Nononono!” Simon smiled brightly- this one reached his eyes. “I’m brilliant- I just need to get changed before next period...”

 

Knowing his brother wouldn’t press him for too many questions, Simon slipped away from his grasp and gathered his things before walking quickly away from the field and straight to the men’s bathroom. There he locked himself in a cubical and sat on the toilet seat, willing his member to soften. He couldn’t believe he got this way just from them touching hands!

“Calm down, Simon... please....” he winced and then put his hand in his pocket- pulling out a folded piece of paper. With curiosity he opened it and immediately blushed again.

_Hey, Simon. You’ve caught my eyes and I know you’ve looked at me more times in practise than the whole cheer-squad put together. Give me a call and maybe we can go out sometime._

_Don’t keep me waiting, Markus~_

The number was then scribbled below.

“Fuck...” he breathed under his breath as he went to pull his phone from out of his satchel. He squirmed slightly to ease his throbbing erection and opened up his phone, typing Markus’ number in. 

**Simon: _Hey, Markus it’s me. Erm sorry I mean me, Simon, the cheerleader from today. You did amazing in practise today, not that I was watching I mean I was. I just mean I saw you were doing well when I happened to look!_**

With a groan, he slipped down on the seat, embarrassed at his own actions.

But within minutes, Markus replied: 

**Markus: _Simon! It’s nice for you to message so soon. Where did you rush off to after I gave you my number?_**

Then underneath- Markus had set their nicknames: 

**Markus has set Markus’ username to: _Stud_**

**Markus’ has set Simon’s username to: _Baby_**

Simon couldn’t help but blush at this immensely. Was this actually happening right now?

 **Baby: _Ah well, I had to go and get changed before anyone else tried to approach me. We have art next so I didn’t want to attend it in my uniform of sorts. Sorry._**

**Stud: _Hey, it’s alright! No need to worry whatsoever! Want me to come meet you there? Maybe I can walk you there. ;)_**

**Baby: _No! It’s ok you don’t have to! I can meet you there in lesson! I don’t make the best company_. **

**Stud: _I don’t believe that! I’m sure you’d make great company. I don’t want to force you though. I mean lesson is in five minutes._**

**Baby: _Yeah, sorry. Maybe another time? I’m sorry. :(_**

Simon put his phone down and started to get changed (now he was calmer) into his tight jeans, black polo shirt and his long cream cardigan. He quickly slipped on his fingerless gloves and sneakers before he heard his phone buzz again.

**Stud: _Hey, don’t be sorry! I’ll meet you in art class. :)_**

“What am I getting myself in to?” Simon put his phone in his pocket and made the awkward run from the bathroom to the art class, face burning as he kept thinking how Markus had assigned their names.

 

**

 

He arrived at the art room just as the bell went and sat down in front of his easel. 

“Where were you?” Daniel hissed at him, already having all his supplies out and ready.

“I was in the bathroom!” He whined softly and turned his head.

There was Markus... he smiled and waved at the blonde, who in turn, blushed deeply and hid behind his canvas.

“Is everything ok, Simon?”

“Y-Yeah! Sorry. Just worn out from practise today. I’ll be fine.” He then peered over again and saw Markus flash a smile at him again before he turned to talk to his friend- a young brunette.  
  
_Who is that? North… I remember her name now._ _I remember hearing a rumour that she and him were dating… was it Markus she was dating?_  
  
The teacher walked in and clapped loudly to get everyone’s attention.  
  
“Good afternoon everyone, today we will be painting people’s portraits. Now, please choose someone you haven’t really talked to before, I know we’ve known each other for a few weeks, but we still have time to get to know each other a little bit more.”  
  
Daniel leant in towards Simon and whispered- voice laced with concern.  
  
“Simon, will you be alright? I know you haven’t really made friends with many of the people here since we began here.”  
  
“Yeah, I think I’ll be ok. You go meet up with someone. I’ll wait here.” He then flashed him a little smile and watched him go.  
  
_It’s ok Simon, calm… calm… someone will come over soon. I know there might be slight rumours but… it’ll be fine… I will make a friend, even if they are forced to come over._  
  
“Do you have a partner?”  
  
Head snapping up, Simon’s bright blue eyes met with a pair of mismatched ones.  
  
“M-Markus?”  
  
“Of course!” He flashed him a wink and then sat down next to him with his own canvas. “They said to go to someone they don’t really know, and I thought I hardly know you!”  
  
“T-There isn’t much to know. I mean…” he pulled his canvas close and pulled out his brushes to start painting.  
  
“Well can I ask a few questions?”  
  
“Of course,”

Markus started to sketch the young man in front of him- a smile on his face.  
  
“Well, for starters, why cheerleading?”  
  
Simon tensed a little and focused on his painting. “It was mainly because I had to choose a sport. I am quite weak most of the time so large contact sport was out of the option, so I decided cheerleading as I like to cheer on others. I am coordinated in dancing… I learnt as a kid… but erm, don’t talk about it too much around parents who like to gossip. My dad thinks I’m taking baseball.”

Looking at him, Markus could tell that Simon had something deep-rooted there, but decided not to pry.  
  
“I chose soccer because I love the comradery and fast pace of the game. The fans are sweet too.”  
  
“That’s nice. You definitely have the ability to be Captain. I don’t know you that well, but from what I’ve seen, you always put your team first. It’s nice to see as the stereotypical captain has often been called a player or a jerk.”  
  
Markus laughed loudly and gathered a few stares. Simon noticed but tried to ignore them as his hand glided over the canvas.  
  
“I’m glad I’m doing something right, ok now next question: you have a twin brother, right?”  
  
“Yes, he’s called Daniel. Older by half an hour… I was the complicated baby.” He chuckled weakly. “Daniel is the big brother stereotype. He tries to keep my safe but I try to assure him I can protect myself.”  
  
“I see, I have an older brother… called Leo. I know sort of what that’s like.”  
  
“Yeah, well, growing up inside of a hospital room makes him worried for my health.”  
  
“Really?” Markus continued to scribble down with charcoal.  
  
“Yeah, I had a lot of medical issues, many hospital visits and surgeries. But, it’s mostly in the past now. I’m just happy to have the grades to be in high school.”  
  
“Well, if you ever need help, please, I can offer my services as a tutor.” Markus shifted closer.  
  
“A-Ah thank you… I just have one question for you, Markus…” Simon’s hand was shaking a little and he hand to stop. “Why me?”  
  
Markus held his charcoal and looked at Simon. “There isn’t really much to say. I think you’re really sweet, you cheer me on more than anyone else and I just want to get to know you because… because I really appreciate your efforts.”  
  
Simon’s face was redder than the acrylic paints in the room. He wanted to cry because of the sheer kindness of Markus. But he held it back, holding up his hand to continue painting.  
  
“T-Thank you… Markus.” He spoke softly. “You’re the first to tell me that…” He blinked and took deep breaths.  
  
“Ok, class!” The teacher interrupted. “Time to show your partners the work you’ve done.”  
  
Simon blushed brightly and turned his canvas around to reveal an oil painting of Markus, a soft smile traced his lips and the freckles were ever evident. The use of colours was exquisite and the blond couldn’t help but shy away, feeling uneasy at the way he’d managed to capture the man he loved.  
  
Markus’ eyes sparkled as he turned his own around. A very detailed charcoal drawing, capturing every detail of Simon’s face. The high cheekbones, strong jaw and slightly droopy eyes. Even the shading on the drawing itself was done with an amazing practised hand. This wasn’t the first time he’d drawn Simon.  
  
“I-I’m sorry, mine is a little rushed and my hand is shaky…” Simon’s hands twisted uneasily and he felt panic rising in his chest. “Yours is amazing! I-I..”  
  
“Simon, yours is incredible too. You shouldn’t be worried! It’s perfect! I’m just sorry mines only in charcoal!”  
  
“Are you sure?” His face was bright red now and he held his hands to his cheeks. “Thank you.”  
  
The sound of tearing paper, made Simon flinch as he watched Markus tear it out and spray it with hairspray.  
  
“Here, let’s trade! My dad is an artist and I think he’d love to see this! Is it alright if I show him?”  
  
“W-Wait! Are you sure you want to show that to him?” He held onto the portrait Markus had drawn like it was the holy grail.  
  
“Yes! I can text you what he thinks if you want me to?”  
  
Simon could only nod and then the bell sounded. Class for the day was over.  
  
“I’ll see you later~” Markus flashed him a wink before he disappeared with North and his other friend, Josh, carrying the heavy canvas.  
  
“B-Bye!” Simon rolled up the drawing and held it close to his chest.  
  
A few seconds later, Daniel put his arm around Simon, startling the poor man.  
  
“Hey! How did yours go? I just hung out with Connor. I saw you were paired with Markus?”  
  
“I-It went great! He liked my painting. I was happy to erm… to get it.”  
  
“Simon? You’re acting really odd today is something up?”  
  
“N-No it’s all good! Let’s just go home, ok?” He gave a soft smile and slowly made his way to the bus stop. “Hey, Daniel?”  
  
“Yes, Simon?”  
  
“Is dad going to be home tonight?”  
  
Daniel looked at him softly and shook his head. “No, he’s ‘working late’ and we know what that means. We’ll be _lucky_ if we see him before tomorrow.”  
  
Relief spread across his features. “Ah, that’s good.”  
  
“Yeah.” Daniel shrugged and then climbed onto the bus first.

  
  
**  
  
Now at home, Daniel said he’d cook the meal tonight- and by that he meant ordering pizza in. Simon was sat on the couch, scrolling through social media as he thought about the events of today.

  
Then his phone pinged.  
  
**Stud:** _Hey~ hope you got home safe._  
  
Baby: _Yeah, I did, thank you. Did you?_  
  
Stud: _Yup! I showed my dad the painting. He was amazed by the detail and would love to meet you._  
  
Simon’s face lit up like an emergency light and he grabbed a pillow and squeezed it.  
  
**Baby:** _That’s too kind. Tell him I said thank you._  
  
Stud: _He said it was no problem at all. But you totally deserve it! You’re amazing._  
  
Stud: _You really are, you better not text back saying you’re not. :p_  
  
“D-Daniel?” Simon’s voice was wobbly as he got up and turned around to see Daniel in his usual spot behind the couch.  
  
“What?” He asked, voice holding a little bit of impatience. Daniel was hangry and just wanted the pizza to arrive.

“Does he have a girlfriend?”

“Who?”

“Markus…” Simon started to fiddle with the hem of the couch cushions as he spoke, elbow supporting the weight of his head.  
  
“Simon, what the fuck?” Daniel heard the doorbell ring and got up to answer it. “I don’t know. Maybe? He hangs out with that North a lot so maybe?” He then gave the cash to the delivery girl and closed the door with his foot, balancing two pizza boxes and ice creams in one hand.  
  
“Mmm, maybe.” He closed his eyes slightly and felt a small flicker of jealousy.  
  
“Why do you want to know?”  
  
Simon felt the colour drain from his face slightly. “N-No reason, they just seemed so buddy-buddy and I was curious.”  
  
“Well you could just ask him then?” Daniel set the things down on the coffee table and went out to the kitchen to get glasses. “I love you, brother, but you need to be more assertive with people if you want to know more about them. I’m not a fan of Markus myself, but if you want to be friends with him, then I’m just glad you’re making friends.”  
  
“Yeah… I’m sorry for worrying you, Daniel. I love you too.”  
  
“I worry because you’re the younger brother.” He laughed and ruffled up Simon’s hair before they started to eat.

 _All I have to do is ask him. If he has a girlfriend then he’s happy. As long as he’s happy I can be happy too…_  
  
And with that, the first encounter ended and the next chapter of Simon’s life began.  



	2. Period Two: Distracting and Collapsing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon stayed up all night talking to Markus. 
> 
> It's the day of the big game and Simon lets his nerves get the better of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Don't be afraid to comment and tell me how to improve! 
> 
> Hope you have a lovely day! :D

The next morning, Simon came downstairs looking more than a little tired. His eyes had the traces of dark circles and his walking was a little uneven. He donned a snug, dark blue polo-shirt and jeans. His big cardigan was wrapped round his waist.  
  
“God, Simon!” Daniel stood up slightly from his chair when he saw the state of his brother. “Are you alright?”

  
“Yeah.” He yawned and grabbed a slice of cold pizza from the fridge (he’d only eaten a few slices yesterday thanks to his non-existent appetite). “I just stayed up for too long last night.”  
  
“What were you doing?”  
  
“Writing.”  
  
That was partly true. He was writing, but the writing was texts to Markus. They’d talked well into the night about all kinds of artists and writers. Simon had been trying to figure out a way to ask Markus if he was single. But every attempted message he wrote sounded desperate or too invasive. In the end, he’d only gotten around an hour and a half of sleep (when Markus stopped responding, saying he had to go for his sunrise jog).  
  
“You need to remember that you can’t just stay up all night. Your body isn’t used to you pushing it like this. You have cheerleading today again! You can’t do it if your body is going to give up on you.” Daniel got out a glass and poured orange juice for Simon and slid it over to him.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Simon scratched the back of his head and took a sip from the glass. “I’ll try and be better.” He gave a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes and started to make lunch for the two of them. “I’ll be better I promise.”  
  
He finished making PB&J sandwiches and got to grabbing some fruit and a pudding pot for them to have later on when he felt his phone buzz again.  
  
**Stud: _Morning, baby. I hope you got some rest.  
  
_** Simon’s hand slipped as he leant on the countertop and he stumbled before he righted himself. Luckily, Daniel didn’t notice and continued to scroll through his own phone.  
  
**Baby: _I got a little bit,  
  
_** He didn’t know what else to say. He couldn’t fathom a proper reply after being called Baby. He wouldn’t be flirting this much if he’d actually been in a relationship, right? He better try and ask as soon as possible.  
  
Here goes nothing.  
  
**Baby:** _Markus, can I ask you a question?  
  
_ Stud: _Yeah? You can ask me anything ;)  
  
_ Baby: _I need to ask because I’m worried about sending mixed signals but… are you in a relationship?_  
  
He finished making the meal and grabbed his duffle. “We better get going if we want to get there on time.  
  
Daniel nodded and packed his own lunch before they both unlocked the door and made their way to the bus stop.

“I’m worried…” Simon wrapped his arms around himself, digging his heel into the ground.  
  
“Worried? About what?”  
  
“I’m not sure. I’m just trying to remember if anything big is happening today?”  
  
Daniel snorted. “I mean, it’s the first game of the season today?”  
  
Simon nodded. “Ahhh that was it.” He now started to rock back and forth on his heels. “I’m just nervous for the new cheer routine.”  
  
“You’ll do great, but Simon… you don’t have to wear the... uniform if you don’t want to.” 

 _I don’t mind it. It’s just a uniform… It kind of makes me more of one of the team.  
  
_ “It’ll be fine, Daniel. Don’t worry.” He then saw the bus pull up and quickly got onto it and sat down.  
  
“You keep saying ‘it’s fine’, but are you being honest?” Daniel fiddled with his phone in his hands and looked out the window, past his brother. “I’m worried about you saying it’s all good just because you don’t want to admit you’re weak.”  
  
“N-No it’s really ok…” He sighed softly and crossed his legs before grabbing his phone and looking.  
  
**Baby: _Sorry, was I being to forward, wasn’t I?_**

The guilt and worry started to well in his chest. Markus usually always responded but why wasn’t he responding now? There had to be a reason, right?  
  
“Simon?” Daniel patted his shoulder and scared his brother out of his dark thoughts. “You haven’t taken your medication yet, have you?”  
  
Simon sighed softly and shook his head. “I didn’t.”  
  
“Simon,” There was a warning tone in his voice. “You know you’re not allowed to skip out on taking your medication. I know it’s an annoying chore, but please don’t avoid taking them.”  
  
“I don’t dislike taking them. I just wish I could not have to take them.” He brought his bag round and fished around before he pulled out his own medication and started to down the pills. “All done.”  
  
“I am sorry, Simon.”  
  
“It’s alright, Daniel. I’ll be fine.”  
  
With that they both put in their earphones and waited until they reached the bus stop outside the college.

  
**

First Class: Art

 

His first class was art. To say the least, Simon couldn’t concentrate on the actual task of painting fruit. Markus was nowhere to be seen, seat empty. He pulled out his phone and looked at his messages.  
  
**_No new messages._**

 

He then took a risk and sent another text.  
  
**Baby: _I’m sorry, Markus. I didn’t mean to be so brash I don’t want you to think anything poorly of me for prying. I can’t see you in art today, but I hope I see you in soccer later…_**

With a sigh, he found he had painted the fruit in the wrong colours. He pushed his hair back and felt frustrated tears in his eyes. “Damn it. Damn it.”

 

Second Class: English  


With every passing hour, Simon felt his anxiety rise. He wasn’t sure how to react that he still hadn’t gotten a message. He tried to be rational, that he could’ve been busy or unwell and that’s why he wasn’t in class. But anxiety always triumphed over rationality.  
  
Looking down, Simon realised he’d written down all his feelings and quickly crumpled up the paper. That wasn’t supposed to happen. He was supposed to be stronger than this. He could work through anything. So, what if Markus hadn’t replied.  
  
“Damn…” He whispered to himself, feeling a wave of fatigue wash over him. He rubbed his eyes rapidly and tried to keep himself calm.

 _Your emotions towards him are too strong. Stop it._  
  
I can’t just stop it. It’s beyond my control.

“Simon, you seemed to have not done any work this lesson?” His professor looked down at him with disappointment. “You are usually on the ball with this?”

“I apologise. I didn’t like what I wrote, so I decided to crumple it up.”  
  
“This means extra work.”  
  
“I understand.”  
  
Simon couldn’t focus then either. Now weighed down with embarrassment on top of everything else. He could even feel the future disappointment from Daniel when he’d find out that he’d have extra work to do.

 

Lunch:

 

Simon sighed and dug his spoon around his pudding cup. He wasn’t really hungry.  
  
“Simon… you should eat something. You have the game after lunch.” Daniel was slightly worried. He was sitting next to Simon on a picnic table. His friend Chloe was sitting next to him.  
  
Before Simon could respond, he felt his phone buzz and pulled it out.  
  
**Stud: _Hey! I’m so so so sorry! I had something to do this morning. I’ll talk to you about it when I see you after the game. You didn’t do anything wrong its ok.  
  
_** Relief washed through his body and Simon quickly replied.  
  
**Baby:** _Ah, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to assume anything. I hope whatever happened wasn’t to draining for you._  
  
Stud: _No, it was fine. The usual, but in response to your question: No._

 **Baby: _No?_**

**Stud:** __**I’m not in a relationship. And look to the side of you, I’m eating lunch near you.**  
  


With a quick gasp, Simon looked up and glanced to the side to see Markus sitting there on the grass with his gaggle of friends. He felt his face grow hot as his grip tightened on his phone.  
  
“Simon, do you even listen to me?” Daniel’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at his brother.  
  
“Cut it, Daniel.” Chloe smiled, knowing exactly what was going on. “Your brother is lost.”  
  
“What do you mean?” He turned to his close friend confused.  
  
**Baby: _You’re not in a relationship. That’s good. I mean, you know, erm.  
  
_** Simon put his head to his phone, he felt like an idiot.  
  
**Stud:** _Yeah, it’s good. ;)_

He went to reply, but the bell went.  
  
“I have to go get ready!” Simon picked his duffle up and slipped his phone into his pocket.  
  
“Simon! You haven’t had lunch!” Daniel held up the pudding cup.  
  
“Don’t worry! I’ll eat after the game, you can just eat that!” He then slipped off towards the men’s bathroom.  
  
“Simon!”

  
  
**  
  
The Game:

Looking himself over in the mirror, Simon let out a hefty sigh. He loved wearing the cheer uniform, but hated how everyone thought it strange. What was really wrong with wanting to do that? He was keeping the squad uniform in their look!  
  
He pulled his phone out and texted Markus.  
  
**Baby:** _Markus?  
  
_ Stud: _Yeah, is something wrong?  
  
_ Baby: _No, don’t worry about it! I just wanted to wish you luck. I’m not there in the changing rooms to do so.  
  
_ Stud: _Yeah, I tried to look for you. I heard that you get changed in the Men’s Bathroom?  
  
_ Baby: _I do. I’m too anxious to get changed in the Men’s Changing Room. Mostly because I know people will tease me. The girls gave me their uniform. They didn’t have any men’s uniforms so I was given one of the girl’s spare uniforms.  
  
_ Stud: _I think that’s really brave of you. I wouldn’t be able to do that.  
  
_ Baby: _Ah, thank you so much. I’m flattered you think I’m brave. I need to go now, I’ll meet you on the field.  
  
_ Stud: _See you there, you’ll do brilliant! I’ll be waiting for you to cheer me on. xxx_

Simon’s face exploded in heat. He felt his confidence grow, the fluffy feeling in his chest growing with the butterflies. Markus always watched him cheer! He’d noticed him.  
  
“I’m going to do you proud!” With that he grabbed his bag and rushed off to the field, a new spring in his step.

**

The field was jam-packed with supporters of the team of both sides. Jericho Academy supporters were plentiful as Simon looked over the stalls in which they were all filed like sardines. The day was bright with team spirit and humid with the haze of an afternoon heat.

As he put his bag down on the courtside, he looked around for Markus, but only saw the opposing team pointing and laughing, sending obscene signs with their hands towards him. He turned away quickly and went over to the gaggle of girls. They were quite snarky at times towards the blonde, but overall, they were happy to have someone as talented as him on their team. He was grateful that they appreciated him on the team.  
  
They quickly talked about their routine, and how he would be on the top of the pyramid (he was the lightest of all the girls). Simon quickly nodded and grabbed his bottle to get a drink, before he felt a slight wave of dizziness. Holding onto his head, he shook it slightly as Daniel’s words circled around his head:

_“Simon! You haven’t had lunch!”_

“Simon, are you ok?” One of the girls asked him, hand hovering above his shoulder.

“Y-yeah I’m fine! Just ready to start this!” He flashed a signature smile and turned to finally see Markus- who threw him a wink and a wave.  
  
“Alright, team!” The captain of the squad held up her hand, “Time to start cheering for the Jericho Pigeons!”  
Everyone cheered and Simon grabbed his pompoms, going all out in his routine.

Markus would send winks across to him every now and again and at around half-time, it was time for their main routine.  
  
Throughout this time, Simon had grown more unwell and dizzy with lack of energy and the height of heat for the day. He just had to make it through this…  
  
He started cheering loudly, focusing on Markus watching nearby, a big grin on his face. It made Simon want to try harder and really hit the cartwheels and flips. It felt liberating to know that his crush was there, hanging on every time the pompoms rustled with every arm-lift, how his skirt bounced with every fluid movement.  
  
And then the time came for the pyramid.  
  
Everyone got into position and Simon sent a silent prayer before he jumped up and landed where he needed to be.  
  
Everyone cheered loudly and gave a standing ovation. Simon felt like he’d accomplished the biggest feat in his cheerleading career and felt the last bit of strength had left his body. Everything started to grow hazy, vison like a vignette filter on a camera.  He felt himself wobble at the top of the pyramid. Muffled sounds that made the syllables of his name, but blocked by the foggy tones of nausea.  
  
_Fuck…_

He felt the whole world tip as his frame fell forwards, falling down as gravity worked its wicked wonders. He was waiting for the harsh ground to send him into an exhausted sleep.

But, instead, he felt something cushion his fall.  
  
Eyes regaining some clarity, he was greeted with a panicked Markus. He was yelling his name but Simon couldn’t hear right. It felt like bursts of static through his eardrums, until he felt Markus pick him up like one would a bride, and carried him off court.  
  
With that, Simon felt his consciousness slip away.

**

Harsh artificial light greeted Simon as his eyes opened slowly. He felt sick and starved. Clammy but only from the covers that were drawn up to his neck.  
  
“Simon?” A deep voice softly whispered. “Simon are you awake?”  
  
His eyes widened and he shot up, regretting his decision as he felt another wave of dizziness and held a hand over his mouth.  
  
“No, no it’s ok. Try not to move to fast. You passed out on the field.”  
  
“I-I did?” Simon lowered his hand as he remembered everything. “We didn’t lose, did we? I’m so sorry!” He started to panic, tears in his eyes.  
  
“No! We won! I stayed here, not like they need me there.” He laughed and patted his shoulder, now sitting on the bed.  
  
“I carried you here, you fell off the top of the pyramid.”  
  
“Did you catch me? I thought I was going to hit the floor…”  
  
“Yeah, thank god for my speed.”  
  
“Thank you… I-I am sorry. It’s my fault. I didn’t have lunch and… I have very weak immune system and I…” He felt the tears trickle down his cheeks and turned away, feeling disgusted with himself.  
  
“It’s fine! It was ok, you did amazing. I could see you were pushing yourself and you need to be careful. I care about you.”

Simon felt his face heat up. Markus actually cared about him?  
  
“Here, eat this.” He was handing over a protein bar. “It’ll get your energy back up.” 

He took the bar and unwrapped it, taking small nibbles as he was too nervous.  
  
“Thank you, Markus. I’m sorry you missed the game… I… I’ve just-” He trembled and tried to stand. “I should go… I just… thank you…”  
  
Markus held onto his shoulder to help him. “Simon, I can give you a lift home? Is there something else going on?”  
  
“I-It’s fine… You shouldn’t bother yourself with me… I-I.” He held his hand close to his chest and took deep breaths. He felt too conscious being in his uniform and for causing Markus so much trouble.  
  
“Simon. Listen to me, I want to bother myself with you. I want to make sure you’re safe.”    
  
“Maybe we should talk another time… I’m sorry I have to get home; my father should be arriving before dinner and I need to get out my uniform.”  
  
“Does he not support what you do?” He wore a frown as he went to get Simon’s bag.  
  
Simon shifted on the spot, perching on the bed to keep his skirt down. “No. He isn’t aware that I take cheerleading. He thinks I’m doing American football.”  
  
Markus froze and blinked. He was understanding now. “He doesn’t know…”  
  
“No,” A lump was forming in his throat. “He doesn’t know about anything to do with…”  
  
“With?”  
  
“It’s not a secret really… but you probably know too but… I’m gay. My father… he thinks it’s a kind of disease… If he found out… I…” He shook his head. “It’s fine.”  
  
Passing the bag over, Markus let Simon find his clothes and turned around so he could change.  
  
“I’m sorry. You should be able to be in a safe place with your father… I know better than anyone about that.”  
  
“Thank you. I appreciate you doing this for me I just… It’ll be fine. It’s not much longer, then I can move out.”  
  
“Does Daniel know?”  
  
Simon came up to him and touched his shoulder, indicating that Markus was ok to turn around. When Markus turned around, Simon shook his head.  
  
“He doesn’t?”

“No… I’m scared to hear his thoughts. Please don’t tell him.”  
  
“Your secret is safe with me. I promise.” He then kissed his hand and pulled him into a hug. “Let me take you home.”  
  
“Ok. Thank you.” He wrapped his arms around his waist, enjoying the closeness and warmth that Markus seemed to radiate.  
  
Simon really was in love with this man.  
  
**  
  
“Here we are. Sorry I can’t stay. I need to get back home” Markus put a hand on Simon’s leg.  
  
“It’s fine. I don’t want to pressure you. And please, tell you father thanks again for the kind words.” He put his own hand over Markus’ and blushed brightly. “And thank you for saving me.”  
  
“It’s no problem, baby.” Markus then leant over and kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you later, ‘kay?”  
  
Simon nodded, face now on fire and quickly exited the car, knocking on the door for Daniel to let him in, felling his cherub grow half hard in his jeans.  
He then tried turning around and saw Markus was still waiting for Simon to go in. He flashed him a smile and then let Simon go in as he saw the door open.  
  
“Hey, Daniel, sorry I’m home a bit later than usual, Markus drove me home after I texted you but I was feeling dizzy from passing out.”  
  
“Simon.” Daniel’s voice sounded concerned as Simon finished taking off his jacket and hanging it up. As Simon turned around he saw his father next to his brother, arms crossed.  
  
“Hello, Simon, we need to talk.”  
  
_Oh shit._  



	3. Period 3: First Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: SLIGHT ABUSE
> 
> \-----------------------
> 
> Painful events start to unfold in the Phillips house. 
> 
> Markus comes to the rescue and Simon will continue to apologise for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's taken me so long to release another update. The past few months have been rough, but the fact that I'm finally uploading again is making me happy. Please enjoy this update. I have put a trigger warning in, if you are uncomfortable with this I apologise. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome in the comments. 
> 
> Have a nice day! :)
> 
> Also! Thanks to my lovely Ophelia for helping me beta this chapter!

“What do we need to talk about?” Simon asked, voice shaking slightly as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.  
  
“What were you doing today? Why are you home late?” His father’s arms were crossed tightly drawn against his chest. His silvering hair slicked back and his suit, supporting an enamel pin reading _‘Make America Great Again’_ screamed the definition of a conservative and homophobic man.  
  
“I was watching the soccer game… then I felt unwell and had to go laydown in the medical room.” His foot dug into the ground. The carpet growing slightly scuffed as his own anxieties bubbled in his chest.  
  
“I’d believe you. If it wasn’t for _this_ video that went viral over Facebook this afternoon.” His father pulled out his touch screen phoneandbrought up a video titled: _Male Cheerleader Collapses. Teammate Catches Him from Falling._

The video was of the end of the routine where Simon had collapsed. It was amazing to see Markus catch him, but he didn’t have time to relish in the soft feeling that was trying to grow in his stomach. Now it was a pit of dread and he felt his chest grow tight.  
  
“Care to explain, Simon?”  
  
“Dad-” Daniel tried to intervene- ready to step in between them if thing got too out of hand.  
  
“Not now, Daniel! Go upstairs and leave us to talk!” Their Dad’s eyes were filled with an unquenchable rage. Daniel looked at his brother with an apologetic gaze and followed his father’s wishes (knowing it was the best thing for his brother’s sake), heading upstairs and locking his bedroom door.  
  
“I-I-I didn’t mean for you to-”  
  
“Me to WHAT, Simon Lucas Philips?” He leered closer, face growing red with anger. “You told me you were taking _American Football_. I guessed with your weak build, you would’ve been a bottle boy or just there to help with equipment, but god help me, _a cheerleader?_ ”  
  
Simon felt his face sink into a shade of a pale pink with shame. He couldn’t bring up words to try and defend himself. It was useless.  
  
“You better be only doing this for a joke. You’re not _one of those diseased gays,_ are you?” His eyes were wide, manic. His voice was in a low register as he uttered the words- horrifyingly so.  
  
“I’m… I’m…” He shook his head, he felt the panic attack choking him, the protein bar rising in his throat. He couldn’t face being treated like this. It was something he feared.  
  
“I thought I was being kind enough, letting you take subjects like art. But this… you have to resign tomorrow. I will not have my son taking such a low-class minor for a man.”  
  
“What if I want to take it?” Simon snapped, willing the bile to stay down. “What if it’s something I love to-”

 

…..  
  


Simon didn’t expect to be cut off in such a way. By his father’s hand. His head snapped to the side, cheek blazing in heat as he felt the pulse under his skin thudding in time with his aching head and chest. It would surely bruise.  
  
“If you’re going to be like that, then you can leave and come back when you’re ready to talk.”  
  
Simon nodded numbly and stumbled back, only clinging onto his bag as he left through the door. The air was chilled and he fell back onto the floor, trembling.  
  
What had just happened? He wasn’t kicked out per-say… but he had been removed… until he quit the cheerleading team…  
  
Where was he going to go?  
  
He fumbled to pick up his phone and saw Markus’ contact. Stumbling to get up,he started to walk, panic attack worsening.

  
  
**Baby: _Markus._**

**Stud: _Hey, is everything ok?_**

**Baby: _Can I come to you?_**  
  
**Stud: _What’s wrong._**  
  
**Baby: _It’s a bit complicated. I don’t know how to type it over text. I just need to stay at yours until I figure something out. Can I have your address please?_**  
  
**Stud: _I’m going to call you. One second._**

  
  
His phone then rang. Simon felt terrified to answer it and have Markus hear him in such a state.  
  
“Simon?”  
  
Simon felt apart at the urgency in his crush’svoice. The bile rose up and he held the phone away to throw up over the sidewalk, gagging as his body tried to force everything out and more. He sobbed slightly and stumbled up,putting the phone back to his ear as he made his way down the street.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I just.” He sat down on the sidewalk after a few several feet, unable to move, his breathing coming out in raspy attempts. The panic was coursing through his veins, slowly paralysing his movements- making him feel sluggish as he tried desperately not to pass out there on the sidewalk.“I can’t breathe… it hurts… I’m sorry, Markus…” He tugged at his polo shirt, his throat felt like it was closing up, anxiety wrapping her hands around him in a deadly hold.  
  
“Simon, Simon, where are you? Let me come and get you.” He then pulled away from the phone and Simon could hear muffled conversation before the sound of a closing door, another closing door and the start of an ignition.  
  
“Markus? Markus...?” His eyes rolled back slightly, it was hard keeping his consciousness like this.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m here. Can you talk to me?”

“A-About… w-what? I think I’m… gonna pass… p-pass, I live by the train station…I can’t breathe…”  
  
“Talk about what you see. Describe what’s in front of you. Try to take deep breaths, the four, four, four rule ok?”  
  
Simon nodded, despite not being able to see Markus. It was so cold, he should’ve grabbed his jumper. “I-I see… the ground… erm… a lamp post… the light is on and a-a cat just… stopped underneath it t-t-to look at me… haha… c-cute.”  
  
“That’s good, I’m sure it’s happy to see you.” Markus was getting close and slowed down to look around. “Where are you.”  
  
“N-Not too far from my house… I-I…” Simon slumped forwards- losing consciousness for a brief second before and gasped and jolted back slightly. “Sorry… I’m sorry…”  
  
“Simon,I see you!” Markus quickly hung up and pulled over in a spacious, deep blue, Chevrolet. He quickly jumped out and wrapped his sports jersey around Simon’s thin frame.  
  
“M-Markus?”  
  
The man in question could see the dribble on sick on Simon’s chin, the dark patch that was forming on his left cheek. The way his body shivered against him. It made his heart break in two.  
  
“I’m here. I’m here to take you to mine, okay?” He pulled out a tissue and started to wipe Simon’s face, before helping him up into the car.  
  
‘I’m sorry…”  
  
“Sorry? You have no reason to be sorry, Simon. Let’s go back to mine, you’ll be safe there.” Markus felt his heart break more. “Let’s go, I’ll take you to mine…”

Simon nodded and rested his head against the glass and focused on controlling his breathing. Everything was a mess, this wasn’t how he wanted to meet Markus’ dad. He felt foolish for thinking he could get away with it. He should’ve eaten lunch and slept that day. If he had maybe he could’ve lived in his delusion a little longer.

  
  
**

  
  
It only took a few minutes for them to arrive at his house and Simon sat up. He knew his eyes were swollen, still shivering from being outside in the harsh air. His ribcage hurt from the struggled effort of laboured breathingand his cheek was aching.  
  
“We’re here.” Markus gave a soft smile and turned off the engine, placing his hands over Simon’s to calm him down. “Trust me, you’re safe here.”  
  
He nodded slowly and gave Markus a small, wobbly smile.    
  
They climbed out and Markus took Simon’s hand again before he went to the door and unlocked it. Simon had to take a moment as he saw the architecture of the outside of the house. It was lavish, fine-tuned and sculpted for gods and muses. Well, Simon did see Markus as a god in his own right, so of course he’d live in a house like this.

A small gasp left the blonde’s lips as he looked over the interior of the house, the hallway was breath-taking with marble flooring, a fantastic chandelier that was laced with crystals eccentric paintings and small cute details like the zebra carpet or the birdcage that had two canaries humming at the arrival of a new guest. This house was fit for a king through and through!

“This place is amazing. God, I’m so underdressed.”He hid his face knowing it was a mess. He tugged at the jersey sleeves- breath hitching slightly.  
  
Markus pulledhis hand away and felt his heart break slightly as he saw how swollen and blue the bruise is growing. “Trust me, you’re alright. My father is a kind man, he thought you could have dinner. If you haven’t already.”  
  
Simon nodded meekly. “Is it okayif I use your shower... after I meet yourdad of course. I don’t mean to leech off of you like this.”

“It’s alright, really. You don’t need to say sorry, I brought you round.” He gave a small reassuring smile before a voice called out to them.  
  
“Ah, is this Simon Phillips?”  
  
Turning around, Simon saw a man, in his seventies, his white hair slicked back slightly, hands in his lap as he sat in his orange wheelchair that complimented his navy-blue shirt. He gave a warm smile and held out his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I am Carl Manfred”  
  
Blushing,he nodded and shook his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you to. I apologise for invading your spacelike this, andso lateinto the night too… I… I didn’t…”  
  
Carl chuckled softly. “It’s fine my boy, you don’t need to worry.” His eyes then saw the bruiseon his face. “Good lord! How did that happen?”  
  
Simon felt his chest seize with worry. “It was my fault.” Came the automatic response. He didn’t feel like he could tell the truth.  
  
But Markus sure as hell would.  
  
“His dad…. I don’t know the full details, but I know he did that him.”  His voice shook with rage.  
  
“Markus… I… please don’t worry about it… it was my fault… I upset him…”  
  
”Why? Even if he’s upset, you shouldn’t… he shouldn’t have raisedhis hand at you!”  
  
Feeling dizzy, Simon shook his head. “Can I please… borrow your shower, I need to…” He was trying to change the subject; he didn’t want to talk about it- he was still trying to hold back his panic attack.  
  
Carl noticed this and nodded. “Markus, go get some of your clothes for Simon, Dinner is already on the table, just give him any of our towels and then he can join us.”  
  
“Oh, Mr. Manfred, Sir, I couldn’t possibly… I mean I don’t mean to impose-I…” His face flushed and tears of panic spilled over slightly. He furiously wiped at his eyes to try and get rid of them.  
  
“Carl, please call me Carl. Mr Manfred was my father and I am not my father.” He gave a light chuckle to try and lighten the mood and Markus quickly lead him upstairs so he could try and get Simon to the shower.  
  
First, he went to his room to grab the clothes. To Simon’s surprise, Markus’ room was neat and tidy, it had a few sport and musical posters on the walls, all tacked up neatly against egg-shell white walls, contrasting against lavish black wood floors. His bed sheets were a lavish black, they looked soft and cozy and Simon had to try his best to try and not picturehimselfsleeping there,snuggled up to Markus (though it was very hard). There was also a white dresser that was covered with different flags of American football teams.

  
“Your room... it’s very… very nice and neat.” He spoke softly and hugged his body, still feeling his stomach swirl like a storm. “I like it.”  
  
“Yeah it’s just simplistic. Nothing amazing…” Markusblushed brightly and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll get those clothes washed for you… but take these.” He quickly dug around in his drawers and found gave Simon a black pair of boxers, Detroit High t-shirt and a black pair of sweatpants.  
  
“Oh,andhere,take these socks too.”  
  
Simon held them like they were something akin to treasure. His eyes sparkled at the fact that he had been given clothes- regardless of the fact that they were some of Markus’ old clothes. They were warm and Simon could already tell that he would feel safe when he put them on. The fear that was in his stomach was fading a little as he pulled them close to his chest.

“Thank you… I erm… can’t thank you enough. I’m sorry I ruined your evening with yourdad.” He felt the tears flowing down his cheeks and pulled the clothes against his face. “I’m sorry.”

Panic started to flare up in Markus’ chest when he saw the tears flowing freely down Simon’s face. It hurt the jock to see him crying in such a way- to feel like he was being a burden. Markus pulled Simon close and patted his back- soothing him slowly. “It’s ok Simon. You didn’t ruin anything. We’re all going to have a good time, ok? Just have your shower then join us.”  
  
He felt warm in the hug of his lover, like he was encased in pure safety. He nodded against him- still trembling and then walked to the bathroom.

  
**

  
Simon didn’t take long. He honestly had wanted to break down in the shower, and to relish in how amazing the shower pressure was to his drearyoneback home, but he didn’t want to keep Carl and Markus waiting. Drying his hair with a towel he looked at himself in the mirror: skinny,as the clothes swallowed him up and the bruise on his cheek was dark against alabaster skin. With his swollen eyes, he looked absolutely-  
  
“Disgusting.” He breathed with a shaky sigh and gathered his towel with his old clothes, making his way down the stairs slowly.  
  
Markus was the first one to greet him, his face smiling softly as he took the bundle off of him.  
  
“I hope the shower was nice, Father is waiting in the next room, we’re just about to have dinner.”  
  
“Thank you…” He mumbled a little, rubbing his arms as he grew self-conscious. He looked up at Markus again, wanting to ask for another hug, but being too shy to do so. Markus slung his arm around him and walked him into the other room where Carl was waiting.  
  
“Welcome back, it’s good to see you refreshed and ready to eat. I hope you’re hungry.” Carl smiled and waited for Simon to sit down and started to serve the meal- Chinese food.  
  
“Thank you…” He spoke softly and still felt ashamed for imposing on them.  
  
“Simon, you don’t need to be sorry, we’re just going to have a nice time and eat together okay?” Markus gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.  
  
“I hope… Daniel is okay… god Daniel was left home can I… can I call him… use your phone? Mine died in your car… I’m sorry.”  
  
Markus shook his head and handed him his phone. “It’s alright, you can call him now.”  
  
Simon quickly dialled the phone number and got up- walking away a bit and spoke.  
  
“Daniel is it okay? Are you safe? Are you okay?” He was speaking way too fast.  
  
“I’m fine.” Came the loud response from Daniel. “Dad went out- drinking. I’m fine, are you ok? Did he hurt you-I heard the door slam…”  
  
“I’m okay… it’s nothing. I’m staying at a friend’s… I’ll be alright and I’ll see you tomorrow… erm… dad just won’t let me back until I quit the cheer…”  
  
“It’s alright… I’ll talk to you later… get some rest please, your body needs it.”  
  
Simon hung up the phone and handed it back. The other two were trying to pretend like they hadn’t heard the conversation- wanting to respect his privacy. He sat back down.  
  
“Thank you, for letting me use that. I just had to let Daniel know that I was safe. Erm…” Quickly becoming at a loss for words, Simon opted to pick up his fork and began to eat in small bites- sometimes playing with his food.

 

***

  
In the end, Carl talked to Simon about his painting, who in turn enthuseonabout how much he loved to paint, and became flustered when Carl complimented his work on Markus.  
  
Once dinner was done and the dishes had been washed, Markus set Carl down for the night and then lead Simon upstairs to his room and smiled at him.  
  
“Hey, you can sleep here if you want.”  
  
“I couldn’t take your room…. I can take the floor…” He hid his face as it flushed to a dark crimson.  
  
“No, it’s alright. I… right,I don’t want you to be alone so-” He grabbed Simon by the waist and pulled him down onto the bed with him. “There, it’s big enough for the both of us.” Markus tried to ignore the fact that his waist was so painfully thin and snuggled into him.  
  
“A-Are you sure?” Simon’s face was burning, but he felt safe… he felt happy. He hadn’t felt like this when he’d received a hug in so long.  
  
“Of course it’s fine. Wow you used my shampoo, it smells really nice.” He took another small sniff, burying his face into Simon’s hair, feeling his eyes droop heavily with the warm atmosphere.  “God I’m sorry I’m so tired, I think I’m falling asleep.”

  
“It’s alright… I’ll see you in the morning Markus... and well... thank you...” He then looked onward to the wall, letting his mind mull over the past day, his cheek was swollen and painful, but at least he was feeling safer than ever.  
  
_Thank you, Markus… I think I’ll actually be able to sleep somewhat tonight_  
  
And with that- his eyes fluttered shut. Did dreams await him? Maybe nightmares? He wasn’t sure but he knew one thing, he’d be able to wake up the next day in the arms of the one he loved.


	4. Period 4: Confessions of a Fragile Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Markus share their first kiss. 
> 
> Will a confession come out of this?
> 
> Daniel checks up on him and Simon ends up quitting the cheer-squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! Back in with another update! This one is more light-hearted, thought y'all would appreciate it before I plan to thrust us back into more angst. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave comments! 
> 
> This has not been checked by a beta but will be soon! 
> 
> Thank you all and have a lovely day xxx

The sun was only just peeking through the curtains when Simon felt Makus shift. He had tried for hours to get to sleep after his eyes initially closed, but the memory of the night before kept his brain from switching off.    
  


A small squeak left his lips as Simon felt the grip around his waist tighten.    
  
“Good moring, Baby.” Markus whispered against his neck, hot breath making his baby-hairs dance and stand on end.    
  
“Markus…” He responded, his  voice in a register just a low.    
  
“Did you sleep at all?”   
  
With a small sigh, Simon shook his head and placed his hands over Markus’. “No, I’m sorry… I tried… I just couldn’t get my brain to simply switch off. The chatter was too much.”    
  
“You don’t need to be sorry. I just want you to be okay.” Markus nuzzled the back of his neck and then pulled away.  The blond felt a chill as Markus pulled away- like the safe warm feeling he’d felt the night before had disappeared, leaving a cold pit in his stomach in its wake.    
  
Simon quickly turned and caught his wrist- stopping Markus from fully slipping away from the bed.    
  
“Simon?”    
  
He looked up at him and Markus felt his heart ache. His cheek was swollen pretty bad, the purplish, pink mass that decorated alabaster skin… it was unforgivable.   
  
“I want to thank you. I mean… thank you for staying with me… I felt safe in your arms last night… regardless of whether or not I got sleep…”   
  
Markus chuckled softly and leant in- their lips almost touching. “I’m glad I could make you feel safe. That’s all I’ve wanted to do. Since I met you.” He then pressed their lips together in a short chaste kiss. Simon didn’t have time to fully process it before the taller male pulled away.    
  
His own body trembled slightly at the excitement. His mind buzzing with so many emotions. It felt so soft! Markus’ lips were plump and perfect, just like the rest of him. He wanted another taste… just one wasn’t enough.   
  
The jock flashed a small quick worried smile and stretched out his back until it popped. He let out a satisfying groan before he started to speak. “Yeah, erm well, I’m just going to wake up Dad. He needs my help in the mornings. I’ll be back in a moment, just look through my clothes, I have some I need to throw away because they’re too small, but you can borrow some if you need to.” He then disappeared through the door, leaving Simon to his own thoughts.   
  
With a sigh, he slipped off the bed- touching his lips with his hand as a his blush spread down his neck and up to his ears. 

  
  
_ I kissed Markus… well… he kissed me. Oh my god he kissed me? _

 

He did a little jump of joy and quickly went over to the wardrobe to pick out some clothes. In the end he settled for a black band t-shirt and tucked it into his own jeans- thankful he was wearing his skinny pair- if he was wearing his casual jeans, he would’ve looked like he’d come right out of lost and found.    
  
Wrapping Markus’ jersey around his waist he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He had to repay them both somehow… and the only thing he could offer now was breakfast. Silently apologising for being nosy, he rummaged around the pantry, looking for anything he could cook.    
  
Eggs. That would be good start. Eggs, maybe french toast and eggs?   
  
Then he checked the fridge and smiled. They had bacon. French toast with eggs and bacon would be a perfect breakfast meal to repay them for everything they have done for him thus far.    
Turning around he spotted a plain blue apron and when he went to put it on, he remembered the jersey around his waist. He took it off with care- hanging it on the hook where the apron was and got to work on making the best meal he could.

 

***

  
  
Half an hour later, Markus came downstairs with Carl, helping him into the front room before entering the kitchen, his face heating up as he saw Simon working away over the stove- the apron fit him well. He looked perfect.    
  
Simon looked up and beamed. “Good morning! I wanted to… well I wanted to pay you both back for helping me out last night… erm… well I made breakfast for us. I’ll pay you back for… for the ingredients I just…”    
  
The jock chuckled softly and let him serve up the plates. “Well let’s go ahead and eat, I’ll bring in the coffee.”   
  
“Sure.” Simon took the plates out and smiled softly when he saw Carl. “Good morning, Mister… I mean, Carl.”    
  
Carl gave him a small smile in return. “Good morning Simon. I see you’ve made my favourite breakfast?”    
  
The blond grew flustered and nodded. “I didn’t know it was your favourite… I’m sorry I just wanted to thank you both. I told Markus I’d pay for the ingredients I used.”

 

The artist laughed and shook his head. “It’s alright. Markus would’ve used them today anyway.” 

 

Markus then came in with the coffee and set it down on the table- pouring for Carl first, then Simon and then himself. 

 

“Now, let’s all eat together.” 

 

Simon felt proud as he took his first bite, it tasted really good. The other two seemed to recognise this as both their eyes held a twinkle as they started to eat themselves. 

 

“Simon, this is incredible! You cook this better than me!” 

 

The blond flushed at the words his crush spoke. “It’s nothing really! I cook for my brother and I most of the time so I just…. If was a learning curve from years of practise.” 

 

Markus gave him a sad look. 

 

But it was Carl who spoke first. 

 

“How long have you been cooking for?” 

 

“Well, my mother died when we were around six? My dad worked a lot of extended hours after she died and became a frequent at Jimmy’s… so since I was about that age I worked out how to cook properly. My mother taught me some things when I was young as I had to spend a lot of time at home due to how weak my body is.” He laughed nervously and hadn’t realised how much he had spoken until he saw the silent pain in Markus’ eyes. 

 

“Simon… I’m sorry.” 

 

Shaking his head, panic seized his chest. “Markus it’s fine… please don’t worry… it’s no big deal!” 

 

_ It’s a big deal I know it is. But I can’t make our family look bad.  _

 

He looked down at his food and his appetite had dramatically decreased. Taking a few more bites he decided to end it there and focus on his coffee instead. 

 

He zoned out of any conversation. Not hearing as Markus discussed plans with Carl about Carl’s care-assistant coming to help him out while he was at school, nor did he really focus as the jock began to look at him- concern etched into his features before he stood up to start clearing the table. 

 

“Let me help…” Simon muttered as he piled the plates up and carried them to the kitchen. He started placing things into the dishwasher- hands trembling. 

 

Markus came in with the tray and mugs a few moments later, closing the door behind him. “Simon… I’m sorry about earlier.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean, when I kissed you. I know I said I wanted to take care of you but I’m not sure where this whole thing is standing. If you’re ok with this?” 

 

Finding himself a little dumbfounded, the former cheerleader looked up at the tall glass of water before him. Looking away he wrapped his arms around his own waist. 

 

“I’m scared…” he admitted. “My father he’s… not ok with my preference in those I love. If I’m honest, Markus… I’ve had a big crush on you since we first met all those years ago. I’m not sure if you remember the childhood days… the times we played in the treehouse, but, I even joined the cheer team so I could be closer to you.” He blushed. “I love you… I actually love you so much it hurts. It’s just… if my father finds out… and then there’s you’re team, are they ok with you… going out with me?” He turned to him now- face bright red, body trembling. “I know this is hardly romantic, I’m confessing to you in the kitchen… but… I was so happy when you kissed me… I well.... Just wanted to make sure I wasn’t making you uncomfortable.” 

 

Markus blinked and blushed. “Ah! Well I mean… I’m so happy you feel this way. I mean… my childhood memories are a little fuzzy… but when I noticed you on the cheer squad more I couldn’t help it. You’re just… amazing to me, so beautiful. I want to protect you from pain. Besides my squad know I’m actually bisexual.” He gave a shrug and a laugh. “I think Josh knew I had the hots for you and the kiss we shared today… it made me very happy too.” 

 

His heart felt like it was about to give out and Simon had to grasp onto the counter to stop himself from passing out. Markus gripped his shoulders and tipped his head up to face him. 

 

“So, do you want to be official? I mean I can make sure we keep it a little on the D-L at college and well I’ll make sure you and even Daniel are safe from your father. It’s alright.” 

 

Simon nodded. 

 

“I’ll still… erm I mean… kiss…” 

 

Markus chuckled and Simon felt his heart melt more. “What about kisses?” 

 

“That was my first…” he fumbled with the jersey he decided to pick up and saw how the ‘M’ for Markus was coming undone. Maybe he could offer to fix it. 

 

“Your first kiss was the one we had earlier?” 

 

The poor boy could only nod in response. 

 

Then the jock pulled him into a bone crushing hug. “Fuck! If I had known, I would’ve made it way more special than that.” 

 

Simon smiled softly- face still heated red. “No, it was special. Snuggled up to you like that was more than enough… it felt amazing… I just hope you don’t mind, if we do it again.” 

 

Markus held a dangerous and possessive twinkle in his eyes as he caged Simon between the counter and his body, arms either side of him. “Trust me, Baby. I’m going to kiss you all the time and more~” he slotted his leg in between Simon’s. 

 

_ Oh my god! Oh my god!  _

 

Was all Simon could think- his frame trembling with excitement. Markus went to kiss him again, but as his lips feathered Simon’s, the doorbell went. 

 

“Looks like they’re here.” Carl shouted from the front room. Markus sighed and rested his head briefly against Simon’s before pulling away. 

 

“I need to get that.” He pulled away and went to open the door. 

 

The blonde held onto his chest- god that kiss would’ve been amazing. He felt like Simon’s knee was still between his thighs and willed himself to calm down before he put on the dishwasher and walked back out to see Carl. 

 

“Simon, this is Cheri Kamski. She is my care-assistant.” 

 

Simon nodded and shook her hand. “Ah, your sister, Chloe, she attends my school. I think she mentioned you worked in Care.” 

 

Cheri nodded, pushing blonde hair out of her face. “Yes! Though I mostly help Carl with painting, washing the supplies and getting him lunch. It’s more like I’m visiting than actually caring for him.” 

 

“And I like it that way.” Carl chuckled. “Now you two best be off to college. If you’re late Markus I won’t let you hear the end of it. Simon, it was a pleasure to meet you.” 

 

Shaking his hand, Simon returned the pleasantries with a quick ‘pleasure to meet you too’, and grabbed his bag before he and Markus left the house. 

 

***

 

The drive to college was relatively quiet. Simon was rapidly texting Daniel to say he was one his way and that he wanted to check up on him when he also arrived. Markus had turned on the radio, humming to whatever classic pop they were playing at the time with his window rolled down slightly. 

 

“Oh,” Simon held the jersey out to Markus. “You should have this back, I’m already borrowing your top and you need it… but the ‘M’ is coming off, so I can sew it for you if you want.” 

 

Markus smiled as he quickly darted his bright eyes at him. “That would be amazing if you could fix it. And you can wear it whenever you want, but I do need it for today as I forgot to pick up another.” 

 

“It’s okay, Daniel is bringing me my cardigan…” he sighed, frown etching in his features. “What am I going to do about cheer? I have to resign. I can’t risk being seen in games…” hot tears welled in his eyes. “I won’t be able to see you…but I need the extra curricular...” 

 

Markus pulled into a space a little ways from the college car park. He preferred to walk a little before getting into college. He then turned to face Simon, turning the engine off.  “Simon, it’s ok. I was planning on talking to the Coach… I mean, you could still get credit for being the bottle boy… like getting the equipment and drinks. I guess I could ask for you to be like that, you can organise things, help the Coach. I’m sure your father would accept that more.” His hand went across his shaved head in slight distress. “Sorry I can’t do more, but you can always practise cheerleading when we’re alone.” He then blushed. “I...I didn’t! I mean I did but…”    
  
With a smile, Simon took his hands in his and ran his thumbs over them to soothe the older male. “That’s more than enough… I mean my health has been getting worse and well… I was going to have to cut back on practise so yes… please… I’m glad I get to keep the uniform… I honestly didn’t mind wearing it…. I mean,... sorry if you find that weird.”   
  
“Baby, I don’t. It looks really cute on you.” He slipped one of his hands out of his grasp and tilted his chin up. “You’d look amazing in everything and anything~” He pulled him into a kiss.    
  
Simon felt his heart flutter and he leant in. His kiss was so addicting. It was hot and soft, just simply perfect in every way.   
  
_ I can’t believe I’m kissing Markus Manfreed! He’s my boyfriend and he said he loves me? What did I do to deserve you? _ _   
_ __   
Markus cupped his face in his hands and pulled away a little before pressing their lips together again. Simon grew a little nervous and tried his best- face flushing, arms gripping onto his lover’s shoulders.    
  
Then Markus swiped his lower lip with his tongue- making Simon gasp before Markus slotted his tongue into his mouth. 

  
  
_ God, I’ve only heard about this kind of kissing in books. It’s so hot. _

 

He tried to kiss back- worried that he was doing badly as he thought he was- melting into the kiss as he let Markus dominate him. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and heat pooled in his groin. It was so burning him in every pleasant way. The kiss was amazing and his soft moans were being swallowed by Markus.    
  
After another few moments of intense kissing, Markus pulled away to let the poor blond breathe, a small string keeping them connected until he licked it away.    
  
Simon had to take a few moments to regain his breath until he spoke again. His poor body was wracked with a few coughs and he squirmed in his seat.   
  
“That was amazing…”    
  
“You’re so adorable.” Markus chuckled- sending Simon into a further blushing spree. “Just getting all hot and heated from this! It makes me look forward to what else we can do together.   
  
Squeaking shyly, Simon nodded and rested his hands against his cheeks. “Thank you… I erm…” He squeaked and looked away.    
  
Markus chuckled again and kissed his nose before he moved back. “Okay, you adorable bunny. We should get out now.” He then opened the car and got out.    
  
Simon nodded and got out of the car before Markus came around and hugged him tight.    
  
“Markus?” He blushed again and hugged back.    
  
“It’s going to be okay.” He kissed his hair and pulled away. Simon blushed and smiled pulling away slightly and cupping his face in his hands.    
  
“I know. Just know I want to keep you safe too.”    
  
They both then walked to the two minute walk to the college gates and saw Daniel.    
  
He ran up to Simon and almost tackled him.  Simon gasped as he was slightly winded, his brother on the other hand held his face and inspected the swelling cheek.    
  
“Oh my god look at your face. I’m so sorry he did that to you…”   
  
“Daniel, it’s alright…” Simon’s face flushed with shame. “It was my fault for being on the cheer team.”    
  
Markus hands tightened into fists and he sighed softly- knowing there was nothing he could do made him feel defenceless and he couldn’t stand for it.   
  
“What are you going to do?”   
  
“Markus is going to talk to the Coach. I’m going to be the ‘bottle boy’ I guess the helper for the Coach so I can still get credit, but I won’t be told off by Dad for being on the squad. It’ll be ok… I just need to transfer.”   
  
Daniel nodded and pulled him close. “I’ll protect you, little brother. I’m sorry I couldn’t do more last night.” He handed him his cardigan and Simon slipped it on- thankful of being able to hide his body with the safety of the woolen fibres.    
  
“It’s alright. Like I said, it wasn’t your fault. Dad just…” He gritted his teeth. “He was just looking out for me. At least I can come home tonight.” He laughed a broken laugh. “It’s okay… I just want you to be safe too.”    
  
Daniel frowned. “Okay, well, I’ll be heading to class, see you later.” He then walked away and Simon held his head. He felt a little dizzy but chose to ignore it.   
  
“Are you ok?” Markus rested his hand against his shoulder.    
  
“Yeah… it’s nothing.” He gave a tired smile.

  
  
_ I think I’m getting sick. It wasn’t wise of me to just leave the house without my jumper last night. Good going, Simon. _ __   
  


“Well, we have art first, we can see the Coach during lunch.” He smiled and then the bell rang.

  
  
***

  
  
Lunch came around quickly, and by the time it finished, Simon has fully transferred from the cheer squad. In all fairness, he had a complex relationship with them. They only reason they all really got along was the fact that he was gay, so he was like the mascot, the one they’d try and pair off with another jock from the team. They didn’t really give him a farewell- they mostly talked about his replacement as he cleared out his locker and then went over to the locker room with the football team.    
  
Luckily Markus met him at the door and opened it. Luckily everyone else was on the field.    
  
“So, I was going to get a jacket issued for you, it won’t take long, but you can borrow mine if you want… I mean…”    
  
Simon smiled softly and followed him to the spare locker. “Are you sure people are comfortable with me being here.... I mean…. Well you know…”    
  
Markus blinked. “Know?” He drew out the end of his sentence, still rather confused.    
  
“Markus… I… I’m gay and I’m in a men’s locker room. There’s a reason they’re considered a gay cliche…”    
  
“Oh! No… you don’t… I’ll keep you safe… I mean, if anyone has anything against you, I will kick them out right here, right now… but I promise you, you’ll be alright.”    
  
Nodding, Simon pulled him close and hugged him tight.    
  
“Thank you, Markus.”    
  
“Anytime, Baby~” He purred in response kissing the top of his head. 

  
  
***

  
  
School ended with Simon meeting the team and moving into his locker next to Markus. He was happy that Josh decided to move to the one next to him instead, between them he felt like he’d be safe and protected from anyone who might disagree with him.

  
But then he realised he had to go home.    
  
“You can stay round again if you want?”    
  
Simon shook his head. “I can’t. I need to tell dad I quit the team and… erm… I need to… need to be there for… Daniel… I’ll be ok…”    
  
With a sigh, Markus pulled him to the side and captured him in a kiss.    
  
“Be safe, Baby. How about we go out tomorrow? It’s the weekend so how about we go on a date?”    
  
Eyes lighting up, Simon nodded and hugged him tight. “Yes, yes, yes!” He laughed and Markus would tell anyone, that in that moment, he sounded like a pure angel- a choir sent by the gods with a laugh like that.    
  
His phone buzzed and Simon saw it to see Daniel was waiting to drive him home.    
  
“Ok, I… I have to go…” He got up on tip-toes and kissed his nose before he walked away- turning back to see him. 

  
  
_ Nothing can bring me down now! I’m so happy! _


End file.
